Sweet Nightmares, Flea
by TheSemiWriter
Summary: Izaya has been having strange dreams lately and they all seem to be including one person. He eventually has no choice but to seek help. Wounded, confused, and lonely he goes to the one person who he's been having dreams about; Shizuo Heiwajima.


Just the other night I had a strange vision - no, not a vision, a _dream_. Not that kind of dream where you wish to be a millionaire; but a dream where you're sleeping. In this _dream_ I was happily observing my humans from the office window when something… _strange_ happened.

There was suddenly a sound coming outside my office door. It wasn't a knock, no, it was more like someone was trying to break in. I backed away into the glass window unsure of what to do. Then as if time has been fast forwarded, the door had been broken down and a creature was approaching me. I couldn't make it out as first. It had ears for starters and a tail…it looked like a dog to me but…somehow it also looked human. The creature was rapidly coming at me now. It ran at me with it's strangely shaped paws colliding at my chest. I was knocked down and before I got a chance to get up it bolted against me with such force I was sent flying into my sofa.

When I opened my eyes I thought I was awake now, in reality and not the dream world. But once again I felt something was off. I was still in the dream no less. But this wasn't a dream anymore. It was becoming a _nightmare_. That creature from before had forced its way on top of me and was clawing off my shirt. I gave it a good, nice, stare in the eyes. Thats when it hit me. Those golden pair of eyes…they belonged to Shizu-

"-Chan!" I woke up with a abrupt jolt followed by my eyes rapidly opening. I was awake now and lying in my bed. I was covered in sweat, no surprise there, so I went ahead and reluctantly made my way to my bathroom. I pulled off my hoodie and changed my sweat-soaked shirt into a fresh one as well as my hoodie. As I walked out the bathroom I got a glance at the analog clock in my room, it read "9:58 AM". Well, a break from work once in a while isn't going to hurt. I threw myself on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin as I try to fall asleep once again.

I woke up to the sound of the door banging. Another dream? I pulled myself up and looked at the time. "8:04 PM". I gave myself a pinch. Yeah, this definitely isn't a dream. The sound was still continuing so I got off the bed and walked towards the door. Halfway there I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard the sound of a gun reloading. I've dealt with guns, knifes, and vending machines countless times before but this time…I got a bad feeling. Before I got a chance to react the door swung open and standing there was an armed man with a gun pointing straight at my head.

"Put your hands up!" the man shouted. I stood there with my classic smug smile. "Oh? And why should i do that?" I challenged.

"You playing games with me? Put your hands up!" he shot a warning bullet which bristled by my ear and hit the wall behind me.

I gave out a chuckle. "Is that the best you got?" I dodged to the side just in time for him to miss again and stuck my hands inside my hoodie to grab my pocket knife. Huh? It wasn't there…then I remember that I changed hoodies right after I had that nightmare. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I jumped back to escape from a bullet.

"Listen here," I put my hands up to negotiate with the man. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to die for making my wife commit suicide!" He shot two bullets chasing after me as I sprinted across my room.

"What? How the hell did _I_ make your wife commit suicide?" I shot a confused look at the predator.

"Don't act like you don't know! You gave her information that I was cheating and killed her old husband!" He shot a bullet that nearly hit my foot and threw two pocket knifes at me. In the heat of the moment I grabbed the two flying pocket knifes and pointed them at him. "Information is my thing. People ask for information and I give it to them with a price. Your wife must had known there was going to be an incentive to knowing that information along with a price of money." I taunted as I took steps closer to him.

"Your wife was a classic example of not knowing how to handle information. She couldn't even figure out on her own that her second husband was a murderer and a gold-digger." I pointed the knifes at his throat.

"Humans are such weak things, ne~?"

As I sliced through his throat I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I fell back and tried desperately to grasp onto anything to distract the pain. I ended up clenching my cellphone that was nearby until I could feel the edges digging into my palms. I gave a grunt as I fell to the floor. He was dead, sure. But I was still clinging onto the little life I had left.

The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of a phone ringing before I fell into the oblivion of my unconscious.

 **Author's note: This is the first chapter, I'm currently typing up the rest. I would appreciate any reviews and any mistakes or suggestions. Until then I will continue working on the next chapters :)**


End file.
